Evana Holmes
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Please Note: this page is under construction. Evana "Eva" Louise Holmes (born 6th December 1980) is the youngest daughter, but second youngest child overall, of Emmie Holmes and Cameron Sorrin, with three older siblings; Freddie, Scarlett and Sky and one younger; Zach. They all took their mother’s name as the Holmes were a renowned family amongst other witches, and so therefore evil would be less likely to attack them. Due to the fact that Emmie Holmes and John Winchester were friends, Eva and Sam and Dean Winchester have known each other since they were children. While Eva's ftaher was a practitioner of black magic, Eva herself is a ‘white’ witch, renowned in the hunting community for finding quick ways to kill or repel things and for being good at removing curses form cursed items. She finds cases like every other hunter, however she used to use her family home in Sleepy Hollow as a base, before the death of her husband, Drew, going back to the building only on occasion. In 2010, Eva was dragged into the events apocalypse, while at the same time having to deal with her very own apocalypse at her front door. Eva did her best to juggle trying to keep her family from falling apart and trying to help Sam and Dean as best she could. Her sister had been possessed by an entity she and her family referred to as “She” and after a failed attempt at exorcising her led to Drew’s death, she was forced to kill the demon while it still inhabited Scar, killing her along with it. Eva continued to hunt as normal, However now she operated out of the car that Scarlett left her before being taken over, living much like the the Winchesters. However, occasionally, she chose to settle down, one of these times being when she became a teacher at Mystic Falls High after hearing reports about an “Infestation” of vampires. =Biography= Early Life Evana Louise Holmes was born, the youngest daughter, but second youngest child overall. When she was two, her father and her mother had a row. Her father was an eccentric and he was paranoid, he was growing more and more paranoid that Eva or her siblings would die because of the volume of demon attacks they suffered and he wanted to take to drastic measures to ensure their safety he wanted to start using dark magic. That night, her father moved out, leaving Eva’s mom and her siblings, with the promise to find a way to keep them safe from evil. Eva, as a baby, had no recollection of her father and for a while no one told her about her father. All that her mother knew was that there were many reports from reliable sources that Cameron was manipulating himself an army of like-thinking witches, who intended to use powerful dark magic to wipe all monsters and demons form the face of the earth. Not many opposed this until they found out just how dark this magic was. The magic involved sacrifices, human sacrifices and a lot of them, soon most hunters had decided that any of these witches were something to be hunted. Childhood and Training Emmie became more and more worried for Eva and her siblings’ welfare. She was worried that, as a lot of hunters viewed their father as public enemy number one at the time, that herself and her children would become at risk of attack. While technically the Holmes family weren’t on the ‘fair game’ list, they were now looking like a pretty staggering risk to the both the magical and normal world as far as most hunters were concerned. So Emmie trained her kids to fight even if they had to fight hunters and monsters alike. It was when she was six that Eva received her first big weapon as a Christmas present, a pair of genuine silver & white gold sais, that she never goes anywhere without to this day. She was trained to use them as if her life depended on it. She was taught hand to hand combat, how to shoot at a guy even if he drew first. She was taught how to make potions and spells that would help her kill monsters, demons and even one that could temporarily strip the powers from a witch or stun a human. Meeting the Winchesters It didn’t take long for Emmie to realise that the town sheriff, Ted Rosen was keeping an eye on them. Emmie thought he was a demon. So when a hunter, John Winchester, came into town on the trail of the d emon that killed his wife Emmie didn’t hesitate to point him in the sheriff’s direction, only insisting that she come with him. John agreed to leave Sam and Dean, who were six and nine at the time, with Emmie’s son, Freddie. Dean and Eva, who at the time was eight, became friends quickly. Dean and Eva grew bored of handing around at the house waiting for John and Emmie to return, so they decided to follow them to the Sherriff’s Department to ‘help’ with the demon. When they arrived at the Sherriff’s Department they watched their parents for a while, before being captured by a member of the vampire clan the Sherriff, who was actually a hunter, had been tracking. After discovering they had been wrong about Ted Rosen being a demon and returning to the house, they soon realised that Eva and Dean were missing. Ted Rosen shared his research with them and they agreed to mount an attack on the clan together, with the help of Freddie (who was very heatedly told off for not noticing them go) and Ted’s eldest son, Ric. The four of them rescued Eva and Dean, killing all but one of the vampires in the clan and the next day the Winchesters left to go back on the road again as per usual. First Hunt Eva was allowed to go on a hunt for the first time at the age of 11, with the protection of Freddie and her two elder sisters. They were tracking a series of disappearances in and around a house Wide Oak, Colorado that they suspected were down to a vengeful spirit, they were instructed to call Emmie the moment they came up with anything. However, things did not go to plan and they were forced to deal with the ghost by themselves. Teenage Years At first Eva thought nothing of her training, she hadn’t known anything different, but during her teenage years Eva questioned her mother’s decision more and more, worrying that if they were taught how to kill monsters like this, and taught to look at it as black and white, that one of them would start to agree with her father. Eva still went out hunting, though going on her first hunt alone when she was fourteen. Most of the time, however, Eva did tarot card readings for other hunters to help them get information or sometimes just for fun. At High School Eva, rather uncharacteristically, joined the cheerleading squad. The idea being that cheerleaders are always considered to be innocent and are not expected to be trained in marital arts. Eva was not a stereotypical cheerleader, she was never particularly popular at first as she was friends within a different group of people. She spent most of her time with two girls called Faye Petto, Melenie Todd and Thea Gordon. She only became ‘popular’ when she was made cheerleading captain, something that she never even intended, when the former one was killed. While she was not stupid, Eva was not by a long shot the top of her class. The only subject she could be described to excel in was English Literature, which she scored mostly Bs in. This was because she spent most of her time fighting away the evil in her high school so ended up having little time to spare on school work, leading to her only narrowly graduating at all. The Battle With Her Father When Eva was 16, her father had finished gathering what he figured was a sufficient amount witches to carry out his plan, and so returned to Sleepy Hollow to begin preparations. As soon as he crossed the line into the town, Emmie knew what he was up to, and so called up all of the hunters she had befriended over the years as well as her sister and her family and asked them to help her prevent the sacrifice. Cameron had designed the spell so that the unknowing town below, filled with just about 5,000 people would serve as his sacrifice. It was originally planned that Eva, Dean and Drew Rosen would stay with Zack and Sam (who were far too young to fight) at the Holmes’ house but after 3 of the hunters who agreed to come mysteriously had not they decided to have the three join the fight after all. The total people on their side ended up at around 50. Having expected such a turn out, Cameron made the allies he had gathered protect the clearing in the forest near the Holmes’ house that he had set up in order to take them out before attempting the spell. It became very clear immediately that Cameron had been able to amass a much larger amount of people for the fight, he had also managed to use a binding spell to bind some monsters and demons to fight for him. The battle raged on for a while, for such a long time that Eva’s cousin Sasha set up an ‘infirmary’ of sorts in the Holmes’ living room, where she used her flair for healing spells to help injured people. In the first part of the battle Eva fought side-by-side with Drew cutting off stragglers that were getting past the shield that her mother had against the demons’ powers. This lasted for a fair while, as the barrier held for a long while; unfortunately, however, Emmie ran out of energy and passed out. She was carried through the sudden chaos by Ted Rosen, to the House. As the battle continued, Evana finds herself battling a demon. Eva, equipped with a sword, fought the demon, also using a sword, for a fair while before being distracted by Dean Winchester's success against a different demon and getting stabbed through the heart with a sword. Freddie Holmes carried her to the living room where Sasha attempted to stabilize her wound, allowing her to last for longer than usual, however this ultimately failed after ten minutes and Eva died. This was surprisingly temporary as Freddie, refusing to allow his little sister to just die, quickly created a spell to drain his own life-force into Eva's body, which he knew would ultimately result in his own death. However, Freddie was more concerned about getting to where his father, Cameron was, before he died from Eva's stab wound. Half an hour later, still weak, Eva wakes up. Not realising that she had 'died', and walking downstairs and back to the fight. She asked Ted if he knew where Freddie was, having heard that he went to confront Cameron despite many people telling him that it was practically a suicide attempt on his own, Ted suggested that she stayed back as it was likely to get ugly. Once there, Eva found her brother mid-fight with Cameron. After a fairly long fight Freddie succeeded in taking his father down, holding his sword to his neck with Cameron knelt at the floor, bloodied. Other hunters came in to restrain him but Freddie walked toward Eva, before collapsing. Eva caught him and held him up and when he was that close it occurred to her that he had been stabbed in the heart, exactly where she had been stabbed, she asked him what he had done, realising that he had brought her back. Moments later, he died. Betrayal of Melenie After Freddie dying for her, Eva became depressed and angry about the way she was brought up, even more so than she used to be. She spent a lot of her time at school apathetic towards the way people thought everything was so important, knowing that there was a lot of things that could happen to a person that were worse than not getting the school's quarterback desperately in love with them. There were a lot of people in high school that also knew this, though, unluckily for Eva, none of them were members of the cheerleading squad. She rejected the captain of the football team twice, partially because he only wanted to date her because she was the cheerleading captain, but mostly because he was a complete asshole. Not wanting to date him just as some kind of trophy she batted him off. While a sane thing to do to most people, this naturally worried her squad-mates. However, while merely not liking the quarterback was not really cause to be concerned about a person's mental well-being, it was true that Eva was struggling. Her brother's death had been kind of a wake-up call. Hunting and Magic and all that stuff was real to Eva now, now more than ever, it was not something she liked about herself. Furthermore, Eva Leaving the Life College Years Marriage to Drew Return to the Life Seasons 1-3 Reuniting With the Winchesters Empathy with Dean Sam's Death and Rift with Dean Attempting to Help Dean Season 4 Dean's Resurrection Prophesy about "She" Looking After Jimmy Season 5 Raising of "She" Death of Drew Bargaining for Powers Second Death Showdown With "She" Pre-Season 6 "Retirement" Season 6 Mystic Falls Arrival of Leviathan Season 7 Framed for Murder and Hiding Bobby's Death Distracting Dick Pre-Season 8 Purgatory Research Return to Mystic Falls Clearing her Name Relationship with Sam Season 8 Helping the Brothers =Traits= Personality Interests Appearance Skills Relationships See Eva's Relationships =Alternate Universes= Alternate Realities Meta!Verse (as Sophia Bush) Alternate Timelines “Future Verse” End!Verse Dreamverses Wish!Verse In the Wish!Verse Eva has a harsh personality, swears a lot more than usual and is, according to her landlord, slightly deranged, as she is apparently damaged by the events in her past. As soon as Dean realities that something is amiss with his "wish", he decides to go to Eva for advice, under the impression that she would not have been affected by his family not being hunters. He called Eva's mother as another hunter and found out that she was living in an apartment in Kansas City. Upon arriving at her complex she asked a man if he knew which floor Eva's apartment was on. The man, who turns out to be Eva's landlord says she's on floor 3, but that he should be careful, as she was deranged and had a gun collection, to witch Dean replied that Eva was a 'war' hero, which shut the man up. When Dean goes to her apartment, treating her as a friend, to ask for help with the djinn she treats him with hostility, unsure why Dean, someone who, because his father was never a hunter, she had never met, would treat her like an old friend. More than that Wish!Eva is unstable, she has alienated herself from her surviving family and works in a bar, staying in Kansas City to track Melenie, who, because Dean didn't shoot her when they were teenagers, killed Scarlett when she was confronted and is still alive today. Wish!Eva eventually reluctantly hands Dean a collection of notes on djinn under the pretense that he just "leave her the fuck alone" if she did. Eva appearing this way is odd, as it's hard to tell why her being this broken this way would entice Dean to stay in the Wish!Verse, as it can't be nice to see a friend in such pain, or to hear that other friends had died. However, the "wish" had other things in it that weren't completely desirable such as the lack of Sam and Dean's brotherly bond as well as all of the Winchesters cases being undone. This suggests that djinn don't control what Dean's subconscious will create from the wish, it only causes him to live it. =Gallery= Evyyoung02.png|A young Eva Evyoung.png|Eva at seven Eva.png Eva04.png EvaSidebar.png Eva02.png Eva01.png|Eva in her cheerleading uniform evaunif.gif|Eva at a game to see animation Evana.png EvanaWIAWNSB.png|"Sophia Bush" in the "French Mistake" Verse. Evawiwns.png|Eva in the "What is and What Never Should Be" dreamverse. Evawiwns2.png|Eva in the dreamverse in "What is and What Never Should Be". Evawiwns3.png|Eva in the "What is and What Never Should Be" dreamverse. evauniform.png|Eva in her uniform. evauniform2.png||Eva in her uniform again. evauniform3.png|Eva and Thea at a game 0evs2.png|Eva Smiling evsad.gif|Eva hugging a giant teddy bear to see animation Evanteech.png|Eva during her time posing as a teacher in Mystic Falls Evanteach.png|Evana with Zach in Mystic Falls Evann01.png|Evana at her prom Evanacollege01.png|Eva starting at College. Evanacollege02.png|Eva at a College party. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Witch Category:White Witches Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Holmes Family Category:Teachers at Mystic Falls High School Category:Staff at Mystic Falls High School Category:Mystic Falls High School